Red Dragon Emperor and his children
by Skrewksy
Summary: That's one big-ass title. Anyway, like it says this will be a end-of-the-series type deal, starting at around thirty years after they all finished high-school. I suck at this kind of thing but I still wanted to write it. First chapter, Issei gains two new servants. Don't worry they won't be the main focus, more like a new perspective or something like that. M for safety


"Are you sure about this aniki?" A girl about fifteen years old asked a young man probably two years older then her by the looks of it.

"Yes! I've got this information from someone very trustworthy, apparently it's supposed to summon a powerful Devil... We can finally get out of that horrible house!" The young man said as he drew a circle on the floor using something that looked like blood.

"Okay, here goes!" The man chanted something and a bright flash illuminated the room.

The light receded and in front of them stood a man dressed in noble clothes, he had a rugged face and a small beard. He looked for all intents and purposes like a King. His presence and stance spoke of elegance and power and the aura he had around him made them want to bow and pay their respects.

"This is interesting. Nobody has had enough power to summon me directly... and certainly not with chicken blood. Tell me children, who are you and why have you summoned me." The man spoke gently, like his appearance, his voice was booming and made them feel that if they spoke over him it would be a crime.

"You're the D-Devil?" The young girl asked staring wide eyed at the man. While he looked like a King, she wasn't sure the Devil was supposed to have brown hair and brown eyes, or look Japanese.

"No. I am not THE Devil but I am a Satan and a Devil." The man spoke with slight amusement in his voice.

"Aren't the Devil and Satan the same thing?" Asked the young man with a raised eyebrow.

"The Devils are a species of their own, I don't really have time to explain but I guess in a way I am The Devil." The noble man spoke with a smile on his face. "So, what can I do for you? Since you have summoned _me_ you must be either very greedy or... very desperate."

"Desperate. Listen Lucifer-"

"Lucifer is my brother-in-law. I am Issei Gremory, people call me the Red Dragon Emperor."

"I see...? Anyway, Gremory...-sama, I want you to get me and my sister out of our family." The young man continued.

"You want to run away from home, basically?"

"Yes!" The young man replied hastily as Issei began to chuckle until he was full on laughing.

"Sorry...sorry... I just didn't expect someone who has so much latent power to have such a simple wish." Issei stopped laughing and turned serious. "You have two options, one of you will sell your soul and the other gets to live a peaceful life away from whatever your trying to run from..."

"I'll do it!" The young man replied before the girl could protest. Issei smirked, these two were interesting, especially the older boy, whom by the looks of it was ready to sacrifice himself for who Issei thought to be his sister.

The two sibling began to argue until the girl slapped the young man and began crying saying stuff that sounded like some dramatic love novel, Issei actually started to laugh again, he had told them of that option first to test their resolve... they passed.

"What's so funny?" The young man spat finally hearing Issei's laughter.

"Excuse me, I was simply amused that you haven't even let me finish my sentence and instead provided me with such a...touching scene..." Issei smirked and closed his eyes turning serious once more. "Like I said before, two options, first one, one of you sells their life and the other lives or... you both sell your life." At this both of them paled.

"Why the hell would we even consider that?!" Yelled the young man as Issei smirked.

"Like I said, you both sell your lives and promise to serve me until your death, I will make you both my servants, you will live for me and serve me... in return I will take you far away and train you so that you some day might be able to become High class Devils, or who knows maybe you guys are powerful enough to be Ultimate class." Issei smirked again seeing their still shocked faced as they began to process the information.

"So we'll have to do anything you say?"

"Mostly, of course you still have free will and may kill me at any time but the consequences for that are... well let's just say not pleasant." Issei grinned and leaned closer to both of them "So... Will you make the Deal with The Devil?" Both of the teenagers were frightened beyond words, the man was intimidating after all, possessing a presence so strong it made the air feel heavy.

"We... we will!" Issei's smirk grew to an impossible size as he took out two glowing red bishop pieces.

* * *

The two siblings woke up in a unfamiliar room. The walls were a deep red, the same as the sheets on the bed they were currently on. It looked like one of those rooms you see in castles. If what that man said was true, then they were now probably in the Devil's house.

The door opened and in came a tall woman with black hair dressed in a yukata. Her hair was very long, tied in a ponytail, almost reaching her ankles, she had pale skin and beautiful amethyst eyes, her face was also extremely beautiful and had a sort of adult charm to it. All in all, she looked like the personification of a Yamada Nadeshiko.

"Ara~! Ara~! You're awake! Good morning! I am Akeno Himejima, I will explain your situation to you but for now please come down to get some breakfast, you have slept for quite a while and must be hungry." The woman spoke, her voice just as beautiful as the rest of her.

They followed the woman through out the house, well it was more like a castle, strangely a Japanese styled one.

"Everyone is still asleep so it is very quiet. While the house may seem huge once everyone is awake things may get a little crowded." The woman suddenly said as she opened a door revealing what looked like a huge dinning area, the tables must have had at least thirty chairs. "Everyone should be down in about half an hour. That is more then enough for me to explain what exactly is going on. First what are your names?" The woman began speaking after they were all seated.

"I'm Akio and this is my little sister Hibiki." The young man spoke.

"A pleasure to meet you! Like I said, I am Akeno Himejima. Now, I shall explain everything to you. First off, you are now Devils of the Gremory family, specifically the bishops of a Satan, Issei Gremory. He has reincarnated you into his peerage and you will have to serve him." Akeno continued to explain a brief history of the Devils as a whole and their interactions with other beings.

"I never imagined this was how things were to think that every single supernatural being actually exists... Wait! Does this mean there are unicorns out there?!" Akio jumped up, his eyes wide.

"Personally I've never seen one but I supposed they might be out there." Akeno spoke with a joking smile on her beautiful face.

"So who exactly are you people, that man said he was a Satan or a Dragon or whatever..." Akio said after he calmed down.

"Well he is indeed both a Satan and Dragon... It is quite a long story but in short he is a Dragon reincarnated into a Devil."

"That guy is really a Dragon! I thought that was like his title or something!"

"In a way, yes. And it is indeed his title. The Sekiryuutei, Red Dragon Emperor."

"Does he spit fi-" Before Akio could finish his sentence someone spoke over him.

"Could you be any louder?!" Grumbled a handsome young man with brown hair, he slightly resembled Issei, only that his features were softer and he looked a little more like a foreigner.

"Good morning Kirito-kun!" Akeno greeted the young man with a smile, he grumbled something and went to a room on the left, coming back a minute later with a glass of milk and sitting down.

"Seems like everyone would soon join us. If you have any more questions don't hesitate to ask them. Ah! One last thing. Welcome to the family!" Akeno said with a smile as she went to the same room Kirito just came out from.

Akio looked at his little sister. She was staring intently at the young man a couple of seats from them. He couldn't really blame her, the guy was handsome.

"Umm... Kirito-kun... are you perhaps the child of Issei-sama?" Akio asked, not sure how to begin a conversation with the young man.

"Yeah..." Grumbled the young man in response. Well, he now at least knew that the young man was not a morning person and that he was The Red Dragon Emperor's child, whatever that meant.

Another set of grumbles came and a figure came stumbling into the room. It was revealed to be a young man with blue hair and brown eyes. He had bags under his eyes but still managed to look handsome.

"Mornin' asshole..." The young man grumbled and sat down opposite of the brown haired young man, the two proceeding to glare at each other.

"Morning power-idiot number two." The brown haired young man replied after a few seconds.

"Be nice to each other, Michael-kun, Kirito-kun!" Came the voice of Akeno from behind the wall. Both young men grumbled and promptly stopped talking to each other.

Following Michael's entrance a bunch of people came into the room. Akio and Hibiki couldn't even keep track of them all but did notice that a lot of them resembled each other to some extent.

Akeno came out of what Akio had assumed to be the kitchen and placed a whole lot of food on the table, followed by two other women, one blond with a great body, the other a woman with silver-white hair and the same body type as the blond.

After a while Issei came into the room as well, followed by an extremely beautiful woman with crimson hair and a body that could kill.

"Morning everyone!" Issei greeted them all with a smile and sat down followed by the red-headed woman.

Akio noted that most of the people at the table either called him some variation of 'father' or just by his name.

Breakfast was quite the experience since both Akio and Hibiki weren't used to eating with so many people.

* * *

After breakfast most of the people left, leaving only Issei, the red-haired woman, Akeno and both women that helped her with breakfast.

"So I guess I should start with the beginning. I believe Akeno told you most of the things you need to know. Like you know during the last thirty years the whole supernatural world has expanded, if we were to take every being in existence right now the number would be around one hundred billion beings, Devils hold around five billion of those numbers. Because of that we had to increase the number of Satans and people in power generally. There are currently six Satan's who are as strong or stronger then the original ones. That would be me, Rias's cousin Sairaorg, my brother-in-law Sirzechs, Ajuka-sama, Serafall and Falbium-sama. Currently there are over thirty Satan's but these are the strongest ones." Even when explaining Issei looked like a King. _'Guess that's why he's a Satan...'_ Thought Akio as he listened to the rest of Issei's explanation on the current political formation of the Underworld.

"That's really the gist of it, if you ever have any questions feel happy to ask us. Welcome to the family!" Issei smiled, a smile that strangely wasn't one of a king, it reminded Akio and Hibiki of a father's smile, something both of them barely saw. It made them feel safer here then with their original 'family'.

"T-Thank you, we're happy to be here!" Hibiki said as she got up and bowed.

"Old man! _That_ guy is back!" Yelled Kirito from somewhere. Issei sighed and got up.

"Come with me. You are my peerage after all." He said looking at Hibiki and Akio.

"R-Right!" They both said in unison following their King.

Issei walked into the entrance of his home to see one of his old friends. A man with silver hair and blue eyes stood at the entrance, he looked to be about thirty years old and was slightly taller and more built then when they were teenagers.

"Vali! It's good to see you." While he also got an offer to become a Satan, he refused it, saying he wished to find worthwhile opponents. That didn't last for very long because about twenty years ago he ran into a woman who could kick his butt even though she was technically in the Top 1000. She was extremely careful and intelligent, making sure to use every tactic possible against him. To this day, Vali had not won even once against her. Issei could only imagine how she behaved in bed.

"Nice to see you too, Issei." Vali replied in his usual aloof and cold tone but with a slight smile on his face.

"I assume Jeanne is still having trouble with the Church and could not accompany you?" Indeed the woman Vali had fought with and feel in love was a true descendant of Jeanne D'Arc, unlike Jeanne of the Hero Faction, who only carried her spirit. Learning of this fact she retrieved the spirit of her ancestor and placed it to rest. Those were some good memories that Issei was fond of.

"Yeah..." Issei took Vali to what looked like a huge living room where the two of them talked for hours, mostly exchanging stories and experiences they've gathered since they last saw each other.

"Anyway, these are my new Servants. Akio and Hibiki, both are bishops with some incredible magic power!" Issei said proudly thrusting his chest forward. While Akio and Hibiki's first impression of him was that of a two-faced King he seemed more like a laid-back family man now, exchanging small talk with old friends, and introducing them like they were his own children. But they could both agree it felt nice, feeling like they were appreciated and wanted... it felt nice.

"I see. Well, please take care of my eternal rival as I wouldn't want anyone else to kill him but me." They were both mortified, was this man truly their King's friend?

Apparently they got their answer when Issei began to laugh.

"Don't mind him, he does that all the time. And Vali, remember what happened last time we fought with our all." Issei turned serious as he uttered the second sentence, while Vali sighed.

"I know, I know. No more full power fights. But come on, don't tell me it wasn't fun. You just can't. I just love the way that Angel ran for his life as Heaven shook from our spirit." Vali said with a smirk.

"Well you're right. It was fun! That is until Michael made us stop, saying we were going to destroy the whole Heaven!" Issei laughed at the memory, while Vali nodded with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile Akio and Hibiki were shocked. They had heard from Akeno that their Master was ridiculously strong, but, to actually hear that only one of his battles disturbed the entirety of Heaven! It was absurd! And they treated it like some friendly spar!

After about an hour of small talk Vali left.

* * *

Hibiki was walking along one of the many hallways of the huge house. She tried her luck and opened a random door. The room was dimly lit to the point you could barely see inside. There were three people inside. A man dressed in a black yukata with black hair and violet eyes, he was extremely handsome and resembled Akeno a lot. Next was a woman who looked exactly like the man's female version, clothes and all, they were probably twins. And lastly was a man with red hair like Rias's, he had brown eyes and was dressed in comfortable clothes that still managed to look regal on him. His face was like Issei's, rugged and handsome, he looked like the best combination between Rias and Issei.

"Oh? Hello little lamb! Are you lost?" Asked the male half of the twins, his voice, like his mother's held a seductive undertone, coupled with his intense violet gaze it almost made Hibiki fall to her knees.

"Y-Yes! W-Where can I f-find the bathroom?!" She asked, stuttering, and most likely louder then she should. The man chuckled and said something about a cliche response, the female half of the twins got up from her place at the table, which Hibiki now noticed was full of alcohol and there were some ciagars on it as well, now that she concentrated she could see smoke in the whole whole room had quite the atmosphere. The woman, who looked all too much like Akeno, walked Hibiki to the bathroom and then went back.

* * *

Akio was currently sitting on a sofa in the living room. On another couch sat Kirito, sprawled over the entire couch. On another couch sat three young girls. One was about eight years old, having reddish-brown hair and blue-green eyes, she reminded him a lot of Rias. The other two were a couple of years younger, both looking extremely alike but also quite differently, almost like twins, both had yellow eyes, except one had a very light brown hair color while the other had a very dark brown hair color.

"So... Akio is your name, right?" Kirito began, Akio nodded and Kirito continued, "How exactly did you manage to summon my father of all Devils out there in the Gremory family?"

"Is the Gremory family really that big?" Asked Akio curious, he knew that Devils used to have very few numbers but from what Akeno told him and his sister, they were now a majority among Supernatural beings, and coming close to humans in terms of population.

"Yeah... We're like, I dunno, the third largest or something..."

"I see. Kirito-kun, I wanted to ask this for a while but... Umm... How do I put this without sounding mean... Is-is Issei-sama a polygamist?" Akio asked wearily, he knew he wouldn't get in trouble for asking such a question but he was still new and all.

"Yep. Father has, I believe around nine wives or something like that. those are the ones he had children with. There are also some... special situations..." Kirito trailed off as if he was unsure how to word his next sentence.

"Special situations?" Akio asked seeing how Kirito wasn't answering.

"Like me damn it!... How do I explain this... Look, just promise not to laugh okay?" Kirito saw Akio nod and continued, "There's this one guy, his name is Yuuto Kiba, he is one of Fathers many friends... there were some things between them and..." Kirito began to trail off, sighing he took a deep breath, "He's my mother, okay!" Kirito shouted after a while.

Akio stared at Kirito for a few seconds, while it was true that Issei had a lot wives, none of them matched Kirito enough for them to be considered his mother.

"How exactly does that work?" Kirito sighed and began explaining.

"Azazel, the former leader of the Grigori had once created a ray-gun that can change genders... You can see where I'm going with this right?"

"So you mean you have two fathers?" Kirito nodded "And that this Yuuto Kiba is your 'mother' biologically?" Kirito nodded again "So Issei-sama has..."

"Satan help me! Stop putting salt on my wound, would you!?" Kirito shouted.

Akio gasped and started to apologize immediately "I'm sorry I was just... curious... is all..."

"That's what they all say..." Kirito mumbled weakly as he lay down on the floor in a fetal position.


End file.
